This program deals with children known or predicted to be at risk for public schooling, due to severe and comprehensive behavior problems. Using a special classroom setting and techniques and principles of behavior analysis, the program attempts to establish sufficient behavioral change to permit subsequent successful public schooling. A parallel program is carried out in each child's home, through training of the parents in basic behavior management skills. Past research has shown that the kind and amount of behavioral change necessary usually can be done in the special classroom and at home, but that these behavioral changes do not always generalize to later public school settings, for still largely unknown reasons. Consequently, current research focuses on developing mechanisms that will actively promote generalization of the critical behavior changes from home and special classroom to public school classroom. Currently, many of the mechanisms being investigated use self-monitoring skills taught to the child in the experimental program. So far, these show unexpected promise for carrying out the desired generalization across settings. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Baer, D.M., Rowbury, T.G., Baer, A.M., Herbert, E.W., Clark, H.B., & Nelson, A. A programmatic test of behavioral technology: Can it recover deviant children for normal public schooling? In T.G. Tjossem (Ed.), Current intervention programs for high-risk children. Baltimore: University Park Press, 1976. Rowbury, T.G., Baer, A.M., & Baer, D.M. Some interactions of teacher guidance and contingent access to play in developing the preacademic skills of deviant preschool children. Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis, 1976, 9.